Part 2 Now and Forever
by Rubignouf
Summary: Ok! Here's part 2 of my Mr. Blik and Katilda story. It's the part when Blik finally proposes to Katilda! This is one of the most romantic love stories I've ever written! :D Read, please feel free to comment and..enjoy!


A Mr. Blik and Katilda Story

Part 2- Now and Forever...by J44

Another Valentine's Day had come and gone.

But in the cat brothers' mansion, Mr. Blik couldn't stop thinking about the one he truly loved, Katilda.

He looked through the window of his bedroom towards Katilda's house with his head his hands and began to daydream about the blissful evening he had shared with Katilda that following Valentine's Day.

He was just dreaming happily about the part where he and Katilda were about to kiss each other tenderly on the lips…

"SPLEEEEE!!!!"

"AAHHHH!!!!"

Waffle had just scampered into the room, leapt onto the window sill and squealed joyfully right in Blik's face which knocked him completely on floor.

Waffle grinned stupidly as he watched Mr. Blik pick himself up and rub the back of his head where it had it the floor.

He then glared at Waffle with an evil stare.

"WAFFLE!" he bellowed, "what have I told about disturbing me while I'm daydreaming?"

"To not to," Waffle answered sheepishly in a small voice, looking down at his feet and twiddling his fingers.

"Exactly," Blik told him firmly, "Now get out of my room and let me finish my daydreaming!" he then commanded, pointing sharply towards the door.

"Hey lads, what's all the hullabaloo?" Gordon asked anxiously, poking his head around the door.

"None of your business," Mr. Blik muttered with moody expression and his arms folded.

"Mr. Blik was dreaming about you know who again," Waffle smirked stupidly.

"Oh…you mean Katilda…" Gordon teased, nudging Blik in the stomach, grinning hugely.

Mr. Blik blushed with total embarrassment as Waffle turned the teasing into a song.

"You love Katilda, you love Katilda" Waffle sung, dancing around Mr. Blik in a stupid way, "you love her, you love her, you love her, you love her–"

"Will you stop that?" Blik yelled instantly.

"Stop what?" Waffle asked teasingly.

Mr. Blik narrowed his eyes as he starred motionlessly at his brothers.

"You know flippin' well what."

Gordon and Waffle smirked at each other.

"Honestly...lover boy" joked Gordon, "We haven't slightest idea what you're talking about."

Blik raised an eyebrow and let out an irritated sigh. "I give up." He then headed for the door with his head hung low slightly, "I'm going out, see you guys later," he muttered miserably.

Gordon soon realized his upset.

"Blik? Blik wait!"

But it was too late; Blik had slammed the door behind him.

"We were only joking…" Gordon finished, feeling guilty.

"Blik and Katilda sitting in a tree," Waffle began sing stupidly without thinking, "K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"Waffle!" Gordon scolded, wagging a finger at him, "That's enough!"

In town, where the sky above was dull and grey, Mr. Blik walked sadly along the street with his head hung low. Everywhere he looked, he could see happy couples side by side, handing hands and kissing passionately.

They reminded Blik of him and Katilda together and oh, how he wished to have her by his side right now, her gentle hand held in his and her pretty head resting on upon his shoulder.

Mr. Blik then suddenly glanced to the other side of the street and saw a lover proposing to his girlfriend with a shining diamond ring. The girlfriend gasped with joy, tears glistening in her eyes and Blik heard her happily accepting the proposal.

The lover then took his girlfriend into his arms.

Blik smiled as he watched the touching scene and began to daydream again, for he had always dreamed of marrying the beautiful Katilda. He had even told himself; that someday that glorious moment will come true…

As Mr. Blik's thoughts wondered, the golden rays of the hidden sun burst through the dullness of the grey clouds and shone brightly through the large window of a nearby jeweller's shop.

This shining attraction instantly caught Mr. Blik's eye.

Cautiously and curiously, he then walked over to the jeweller's shop and pressed both his hands against the glass as he peered through the shop window at a perfectly set out purple velvet display.

Blik saw what the sunlight was shining on; embedded in the purple velvet material was a small ruby red heart shaped box.

Blik decided to get a closer look.

He went over to the door of the jeweller's shop which made an eerie creaking sound as slowly he opened it. Mr. Blik cautiously poked his around the door.

"Hello?" Blik called, looking around, feeling a little nervous, "Hello? Anybody home?" But there was no reply. The shop seemed to be empty.

Blik then glanced over to the heart shaped box he had seen in the shop window. He cautiously walked towards it and gently as he could, picked it out from the display.

Mr. Blik then carefully began to open the box and as he did so, a bright pink light shone instantly in his face. Blik gazed in awe and surprise at the most beautiful pink heart shaped diamond ring he had ever seen in his entire life. It was the size of a large walnut and it sparkled like anything whenever it caught the light.

As Blik starred closer at it, he could actually see a beautiful image of Katilda within the diamond, smiling gracefully at him.

Then Mr. Blik thought about his dream of marrying Katilda as the magical image within the diamond began to change shape and Blik saw himself kneeling down in front of her and proposing to her with that very ring.

Blik's face instantly lit up with joy as he gazed at the ring. His dream was going to come true after all!

"It's perfect!" he whispered happily. "How much?"

"For you, my dear cat," another voice replied unexpectedly, "it's free…"

Mr. Blik turned around sharply and there, standing behind him was the actual owner of the jeweller's shop.

"You mean it?" Blik asked, excitedly. The owner nodded and smiled.

"Oh, thank-you, thank-you so much," Blik beamed gratefully, "I'll take good care of it- I promise!"

The owner watched as Mr. Blik ran out of the shop and down the street towards home with the heart shaped box held tightly in his paws.

"Good luck with your perfect moment and one love, young cat..." the owner murmured and gave a warm smile.

When Blik got home, he burst through the front door and into the living room where Gordon and Waffle were watching TV.

"Gordon! Waffle!" Blik cried, screeching to a halt right in front of the TV, "I've got something very important to tell you guys!"

"Hey! I can't see!" moaned Waffle, moving his head left and right, trying to look at the root beer advert on the TV screen.

"Forget about that," Mr. Blik responded, switching off the TV, "look what I got at the jeweller's shop."

He went over to them and opened the heart shaped box, showing them the pink heart diamond ring. It caught the light and shone in their faces.

"Ooooo…" Waffle's eyes widened as he pointed at it, "that is one big gem!"

"Aye, indeed, it's very pretty laddie," Gordon agreed, "but what's that got do with this very important thing wanted to tell us?"

"Because today, with this ring," Blik explained proudly, "I am going to ask Katilda for her beautiful hand in marriage!"

Gordon and Waffle looked at Mr. Blik with their mouths hung open for a moment or two.

"Well, aren't you guys happy for me?" Blik asked.

"Sure we are laddie," Gordon answered, "but...are you sure this is you want?"

"Of course it is!" Blik replied, smiling like anything with his arms out wide, "don't you see?" He pressed the heart shaped box to his chest and gazed lovingly up at the ceiling, "I was destined to marry Katilda!"

Gordon and Waffle looked at each and understood.

"And this very ring," Mr. Blik went on, "is the key to our future!"

Gordon then smiled and put his arm around Blik. "Well Blik, if that's what you truly want, we're with you all the way."

"Splee!" agreed Waffle.

"Thanks guys," Blik smiled gratefully.

That afternoon, in the park, Katilda was sitting comfortably on a park bench watching the butterflies fluttering by. Mr. Blik was watching her as he hid behind a nearby tree with his brothers.

He began to feel nervous as he starred at the heart diamond ring nestled within its box. The diamond then sparkled in the sun light.

Just then, Justine and Human Kimberly walked by. The two girls had just been making daisy chains.

"Hi guys," Justine called to the three cat brothers, "what's going on?"

"Shhh! Keep it down lass," Gordon told her, "This is very important moment for Blik."

"He's gonna propose to Katilda!" Waffle blurted out. "Waffle, shush!" Gordon hissed firmly; he then glanced over at Mr. Blik who took a deep breath and sighed deeply.

"Okay, this is it," Blik told himself confidently, slowly closing the heart shaped box's lid, "you can do this, just relax and believe in yourself." He swallowed hard as he held the heart shaped box tightly in his paws.

Gordon, Waffle, Justine and Human Kimberly all peered from behind the tree and watched as Mr. Blik slowly but surely walked up to Katilda with his paws behind his back.

"Um…hi Katilda." Katilda looked up.

"Oh, hello Blik," she smiled warmly, "how's it going?"

"Yeah…great," Mr. Blik replied as he sat down on the bench next to her. He then blushed deep red and looked down at his feet. "Um, Katilda...there's something I've been wanting to ask you for quite a long time." He looked up at her again and rested his hand on hers.

Katilda's eyes widened and leaned closer to Blik.

"Really...you have? What is it?"

Blik swallowed again but this time, even harder.

"It's just that…well...I...I can't stop thinking you! Your beautiful eyes, your silky brown hair, your soft yellow fur, your wonderful figure, your fascinating personality! I'd be nothing without you Katilda! I love you more than life itself! I want to spend every moment of our lives together."

He jumped down off the bench and stepped towards her.

"Katilda, my fascinating angel, my one true love…"

Blik gently knelt down in front of her, took the ruby red heart shaped box from behind his back and slowly opened the lid to reveal the pink heart shaped diamond ring that amazingly sparkled in Katilda's beautiful blue eyes.

One perfect moment,  
One sparkling gemstone,  
Oh, but what this ring can do,  
It means that I have one love forever,  
And one love alone,  
A now and forever with you,

"Will you...marry me?"

Katilda gasped in surprise as she gazed at the ring and then gazed into Blik's eyes. She smiled as tears of joy glistened in her eyes.

"Oh Blik...yes! Yes! Of course I will!" She happily leapt into Blik's arms and they suddenly both fell onto the soft grass. They looked at each other from that unexpected tumble and laughed.

Katilda smiled as Blik carefully placed the heart diamond ring on her left forth finger. And then they both started to kiss passionately.

"Awww!" Justine and Human Kimberly went together.

"That's so sweet!" Justine cooed and Human Kimberly agreed.

"I think I'm gonna cry," sniffed Waffle as tears welled up in his eyes.

Gordon grinned proudly. " Well done Blik, I'm proud of you laddie," he whispered as he watched Blik and Katilda kiss passionately in the sunlight.

Now and forever,  
As sure as the sky,  
As long as my heart soars,   
I'll love you in a way that,

Will never be broken,  
And I'll now and forever be yours,

Five months passed and the big day that everyone (including all you Deviants out there ) had been waiting for, finally arrived. The sun shining and the birds were singing.

Wedding bells echoed throughout the neighbourhood and closest friends and family were gathering at Bakersfield Gardens where the long awaited marriage of Mr. Blik and Katilda was taking place

Hovis, Justine and Human Kimberly were sitting in the front row, all dressed in their best formal outfits. Gordon and Waffle were standing at the altar beside Mr. Blik, dressed in their smartest bowties, for they were his best men (or cats).

Blik was in best black tuxedo, a red rose pinned on the left side of the suit. Blik then turned to his brothers.

"Hey guys…thanks for always being there for me," he told them with a smile.

"Anytime laddie," Gordon replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. Just then, the church organ began to play wedding music.

"She's here!" cried Waffle, pointing directly down the aisle and jumping up and down with excitement, "the bride is here!"

All the guests quietened down and everyone got in their positions. "Do I look okay?" Blik quickly asked Gordon.

"Blik, you look fabulous!" Gordon replied as he got in his position. As the wedding music continued to play, everyone looked in awe and there was Katilda, walking gracefully down the aisle.

When Mr. Blik turned to look at Katilda, he was totally stunned the most by how beautiful she looked.

She wore the most gorgeous white wedding dress anyone had ever seen with her pretty face hidden behind a sparkling white veil and tiara that were nestled upon her head. In her hands, she held a large bouquet of pink and red roses.

As Katilda walked up to Mr. Blik's side, he warmly took her hand and they both turned to face the vicar. The vicar made a heart warming speech and then came to the very important part of the ceremony.

"Mr. Blik, do you take Katilda to be your lawful wedded wide, to love and to cherish forever?"

"I do," Blik happily replied as he gazed lovingly at Katilda's pretty face through the white veil.

Tears of joy welled up in both of Gordon and Waffle's eyes. Waffle brushed away a tear with his left fore finger.

"Katilda, do you take Mr. Blik to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and to cherish forever?"

"I...DO!" Katilda happily replied as she gazed lovingly at Blik.

Justine and Human Kimberly looked at each other and smiled.

They both watched happily as Blik and Katilda exchanged their golden wedding rings and carefully placed them on each other's left forth finger.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife," the vicar announced, "You may kiss the bride."

Mr. Blik turned to face Katilda and carefully lifted the veil to reveal her pretty face and then, as the wedding music began to play in the background, they both kissed passionately.

From this blessed day,  
For this whole life through,  
Starting when we say "I do",  
Forever and ever and ever,

Everyone stood up and cheered loudly as they did so. Waffle's lower lip quivered and then cried with joy as he used his tail as a hanky without thinking.

"I couldn't be more happier Blik," Katilda told him warmly, both of her hands embrace in his, "could you?"

"No Katilda," Blik replied with a big smile," because you've made me the happiest cat alive."

"So have you," Katilda whispered. Then Blik swept Katilda off her feet, took her into his arms and passionately kissed her again. Mr. Blik's glorious dream had finally come true!

Everyone cheered and threw tons of colourful confetti all over Mr. Blik and Katilda as he happily carried her to his truck, GEAR that was completely decorated in pink and red ribbons.

Just as Blik helped Katilda into the passenger's seat, Katilda threw her wedding bouquet over her head. The bouquet soared through the air and landed into the arms of none other than the Human Kimberly!

Gordon was right beside her. He looked up at her surprised expression as she starred at the bouquet in her arms. Human Kimberly then glanced down at Gordon. Then they both looked at Blik and Katilda.

Mr. Blik grinned hugely at Gordon and gave him a brotherly salute.

Gordon and Human Kimberly looked back at each other and smiled. Gordon blushed deep red as Human Kimberly scooped him up in her arms and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

Then everyone warmly bid the newly wed love cats farewell.

Blik happily put his arm around Katilda while she rested her head on his shoulder, then they both kissed passionately once more as GEAR drove off into the beautiful sunset with a large painted banner tied on its bumper that read, "Just Married!"

Now and forever,  
As sure as the sky,  
As long as my heart soars,   
I'll love you in a way that,  
Will never be broken,  
And I'll now and forever be yours,

A now and forever and ever,  
And ever and ever and ever,

With you…

Nine months later…

"Mr. Blik, you can come in now."

Blik paused. He had been pacing back and forth along the corridor for what seemed for hours now. It was 4:30 in the morning and the only thing that kept him awake was a bottle of root beer. His mind was completely on two people he cared for deeply.

It was Gordon who had called him to come in. Blik ran over to him.

"How is she? How is the-"

Gordon cut him off. "Blik wait! Before you go in, there's something you need to know." He took both of Blik's hands and held them firmly in his.

"Now Blik, you may have thought that Katilda was carrying only one baby," Gordon told him.

"Yeah…" Blik murmured.

"Well...it seems that Katilda has had three," Gordon explained more excitedly, "two girls and a boy!"

Mr. Blik eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the same time. He stuttered a few times and then suddenly collapsed onto the floor.

"Blik? Blik! Wake up!" Mr. Blik's eyes slowly began to open. Everything was a blur. As his eyes fully opened, the two blurred figures shifted into focus and Blik found himself starring at Gordon and Waffle.

"Gordon? Waffle?" Blik sat up and groaned slightly as he rubbed the back of his head where it had hit the floor, "w-what happened?"

"You fainted because Katilda has had triplets," Waffle replied instantly.

"Triplets…?" Blik murmured and then his pondered expression turned into a huge smile, "Wow! I'm a father of three!" He suddenly jumped up and clenched both of his fists in front of his face with joy, "YES!!!"

"Blik, Katilda's waiting for you, go on in laddie," Gordon insisted, showing Mr. Blik the door to Katilda's room.

Blik nodded and entered.

"If Mr. Bliks a dad; then are we uncles?" Waffle asked Gordon. Gordon smiled and nodded. "Woohoo!" Waffle squealed happily, punching the air with both of his fists, "I'm an uncle!"

Meanwhile, Blik had just entered Katilda's room. It was warm and the scent of lavender filled the air. Blik slowly made his way to Katilda's hospital bed and saw his beloved resting peacefully. As Blik came closer to her bedside, his eyes widened and he gasped quietly with joy.

There, cuddled in Katilda's arms, close to her chest, three small kittens lay sleeping. Two girls- one with black fur, brown hair and yellow eyes, the other with yellow fur, black hair and blue eyes and one boy with black fur and blue eyes.

Blik's heart filled with pride and joy as he marvelled at their new born triplets. Katilda then proudly looked up at then, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Blik…" she whispered. "Katilda…" Mr. Blik smiled warmly, as he went up to her and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"They're all beautiful," Blik whispered, stroking all three kittens softly with his paw. "They sure are," Katilda replied. They both glanced at the little black kitten. It stirred a little and gave a big yawn.

"He looks just like you," Katilda whispered, gently stroking its head with her left thumb. "And he's got your eyes," Blik proudly finished.

The two love cats glanced at back at each other. "So, have you thought of their names?" Blik asked. Katilda nodded.

"Marie," she pointed to the black kitten with brown hair, "Bethany," she pointed to the yellow kitten with black hair, "and…" she pointed to the black kitten with blue eyes that looked just like Blik and then hesitated. She sighed deeply.

Blik saw her hesitation. "What is it?"

"I haven't thought of a name for our son, I'm not sure what to call him…" Katilda answered quietly as she gazed at their son. Mr. Blik thought for a moment.

He then turned to Hovis, who was standing motionlessly in a corner, admiring one or two portraits on the wall.

Blik ran up to him. "Hovis, what was the name of my father?"

Hovis hesitated for moment as looked down at Mr. Blik. "Daniel," he finally told him.

"Daniel…" Blik repeated and smiled. He then looked back up at Hovis. "Thanks Hovis," he told him gratefully. Hovis smiled and nodded.

"Katilda!" Blik called to her as he ran back to her bedside. "I've got it! I know what to name our son!"

"You do? That's wonderful!" Katilda smiled joyfully. She held the black kitten up to Blik. "Would you like to name him, my love?"

"I'd be honoured to, my darling," Mr. Blik beamed with pride as he gently took the black kitten into his arms.

"My son," he whispered as he stroked the kitten gently on the forehead, "from this day forward, I am going to name you after my father, Daniel."

"It's perfect," Katilda murmured happily as Blik carefully placed the black kitten back in her arms and they both kissed each other sweetly on the lips.

"Marie, Bethany and Daniel," they whispered together with pride and joy, gazing lovingly at their healthy new born feline triplets, for this was the beginning of a new happy family.

"Welcome Marie, Bethany and Daniel, welcome our children…"

The End


End file.
